The present invention refers to a device for transfer of substantially fresh air from a stationary place to a moving receiving place as in a movable operating cabin or the like on a traverse or the like.
It is known to arrange fresh air supply to a moving operating cabin by means of a flexible tube that does not hinder the movement of the operating cabin, but partly it is troublesome to give the flexible tube support and guide, while the operating cabin is moved, partly the movable flexible tube easily is a hindrance. The disadvantages with a flexible tube are avoided by an embodiment according to my co-pending application Ser. No. 866,415, filed Jan. 3, 1978, but therein it is required that a vacuum is maintained in the device.
The present invention refers to such an embodiment that no over-pressure is required in the device for transfer of substantially fresh air to a moving air exhaust place.
For that reason a device for transfer of substantially fresh air from a stationary place to a moving air receiving place, as known, comprises a stationarily arranged elongated box that partly has a tube or the like connectable to a stationary place which partly in its longitudinal direction has a slot that is closeable by a tightening band covering the slot and at its ends is firmly united with said box. A connection body provided with passage for fresh air supply to the receiving place is guided in and displaceable along the slot while it is sliding against the tightening band that is held in contact with the connection body by means of press members supported by the body and acting against the tightening band.
According to the present invention the tightening band is placed inside the box in tightening bearing on the edge parts of the box at the slot so that an over-pressure in the box acts for tightening pressing of the tightening band along the slot edges without hindering longitudinal displacement of the connection body.